Over You (What About Now?)
by Don'tTouchMeOrYou'llDie
Summary: He won't ask where she goes and Bella doesn't tell was a time when Jacob would get this bubble of happiness in his chest every time she came back. Now he mostly felt 's like holding a grenade in your hand and waiting for it to go off. You knew the pain was coming...you just don't know when. But, Bella couldn't hurt him...Not anymore.


**Over You (What About Now?)**

 **Summary: He never asks where she's been or why she left. He used to wait for her, keeping his phone on him at all times in case she called him. Then he'd go get her and they'd act like nothing happened. He won't ask where she goes and Bella doesn't tell was a time when Jacob would get this bubble of happiness in his chest every time she came back. Now he mostly felt 's like holding a grenade in your hand and waiting for it to go off. You knew the pain was coming...you just don't know when. But, Bella couldn't hurt him...Not anymore.**

 **Chapter One: Let It Go**

 _Maybe not all friendships have to be saved. You know, maybe we're just meant to spend a certain part of our lives with certain people and then move on_

 _\- Dawson's Creek_

* * *

He's on his way to work when the call comes.

"I'm at the airport," Bella says, and Jacob holds his breath. "Can you come get me?"

"Sure thing, Bella," Jacob says, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, "Give me 30 minutes,"

He hangs up before she can say anything else.

* * *

Jacob cracks an egg in the pan, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and distractedly scratching his stomach. It's one those rare sunny days in Forks, like her presence brought the sun out of hiding, and Jacob can't help but grimace.

He always knew she would come back.

He scrambled the eggs, adding ham and cheese, before going to get the bacon out of the microwave, and toast out of the toaster. He placed it on the table, two plates across from each other, and poured juice in a glass.

He headed to his room and stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorjamb, watching Bella.

She was still asleep, face down, with her head buried beneath a pillow, and Jacob debates whether he should wake her up or not, as the coffee machine beeps from the kitchen. He stays for a minute longer, unable to move towards her but unable to drag himself away.

He watches the steady rise and fall of her body, listening to her heart's strong beating and the soft even breaths she draws in her lungs.

He wonders how long she's going to stay this time.

That thought gives him the strength to turn away and go back to the coffee. He pours himself a cup, eats his breakfast, and showers. He wraps Bella's breakfast in plastic and sat in the fridge with a note. He puts on his jogging gear and hesitates at the door.

He probably shouldn't leave Bella alone.

But he also can't stop his life for her. He has a routine, he has hobbies, friends, a job, and a life that she wasn't a part of.

He'd learned from experience how devastating it was when your world revolved around Bella Swan.

So he goes for his run, and he stops at a few stores to pick up a few items, before heading home.

Bella's is sitting on his couch, plate in her hands, watching 50 first dates. She still looked heavy-eyed and her hair's a mess but she got out of bed and she's eating, so he doesn't need to do damage control this time.

"So, Adam Sandler movies?" Jacob says, casually, walking past her to put away the groceries.

He can feel Bella's eyes on his back, but he doesn't turn around.

"They make me laugh," Bella says, and Jacob smirks.

"Well, whatever makes you happy," he replies, putting the cereal in the cabinets.

"So, where were you?" Bella asks, taking another bite of the breakfast he made, and Jacob shrugs.

"I went for a run," he says, and Bella's fork makes a sharp sound as it strikes the plate.

"Since when do you run?" she asks, curiously.

"Leah got me into it six months ago," he states, glancing at her, taking in her raggedy jeans and stained shirt that she'd been wearing when she came.

"Oh," Bella mutters, going back to eating, "That's nice,"

"Runnings good for you," he says, picking up one of the bags and making his way towards her, "I think you'd be good at it,"

"Yeah," Bella says, shifting uncomfortably, looking guilty, before shoveling the food in her mouth like she was afraid he was going to take it from her.

"When's the last time you ate?" he asks, and it's Bella's turn to shrug.

Jacob sighs, tosses her the bag, and heads towards his room.

"Brought you some more clothes," he calls over his shoulder, "You can throw those rags away,"

There was a time when he would ask questions, and try to take care of her, almost smothering her with his affection.

Now, he's learned that Bella responds better to the hands off approach.

He showers again, changes his clothes, and heads off to work. Bella was lying on the couch flipping through channels and Jacob reminds himself to buy a newspaper so Bella can find a job.

Bella running away isn't a once in awhile thing. She disappears for days on end, sometimes weeks, and then shows up randomly like she never left.

This time she had been gone for almost two years. The longest so far.

He never asks where she's been or why she left. He used to wait for her, keeping his phone on him at all times in case she called him. Then he'd go get her and they'd act like nothing happened. He won't ask where she goes and Bella doesn't tell him.

He already knows anyway.

There was a time when Jacob would get this bubble of happiness in his chest every time she came back. Now he mostly felt dread.

It's like holding a grenade in your hand and waiting for it to go off. You knew the pain was coming...you just don't know when.

But, Bella couldn't hurt him.

Not anymore.

* * *

He works as a waiter in Leah's diner. It's a small place but it's always full of people, and it keeps his mind busy until closing time

"So, Bella's come back, huh?" Leah says, nonchalantly, as he unties his apron from around his waist.

"Yep," Jacob says, indifferently, "Called me to pick her up last night,"

"How long is she staying this time?" Leah asks, and Jacob shrugs.

"Your guess is as good as mine." He goes and starts wiping down tables.

Leah shakes her head, and continues sweeping the floor.

"Well, hopefully, she leaves quickly. You always get weird when she's in town and then you mope around like a kicked puppy for a few days after she's gone." Leah rolls her eyes, "I'd prefer to hurry it along so we can get back to our normal routine,"

"I'm not changing my routine this time," Jacob says, "She was gone for almost two years...without a phone call or a letter. I'm not going to let her control my life."

"Uh-huh," Leah says, unconvinced, "Did she finally tell you where she went?"

"Nope," Jacob says popping the 'P', and Leah frowns.

"And you're not curious?" Leah questions and Jacob shakes his head. "Why not?"

"It's none of my business," Jacob states, turning over chairs.

"So, I guess you won't be coming out with us tonight," Leah says, and Jacob grins.

"I'm still coming,"

"You're going to bring Bella with you, aren't you?"

Jacob shakes his head

"She can fend for herself tonight," he says, "I brought groceries, so she shouldn't starve,"

Leah laughs, and slaps his shoulder.

"I'm going to go home," she says, giving him the keys to the diner from her pocket, "You can close up tonight and don't forget to clean the kitchen,"

Jacob nods, knowing when to pick and choose his battles.

"Good boy," Leah says, ruffling his hair, and heading towards the door.

Jacob pockets the keys and heads toward the kitchen to wash the dishes, and clean the stove.

There's more than one reason that his life doesn't revolve around Bella anymore.

* * *

Jacob comes homes, tired and a little drunk, but happy. Bella's waiting for him with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"What are you doing up?" Jacob asks, and Bella's frown grows deeper.

"Where were you?" Bella asks, and Jacob shrugs out of his jacket.

"I went to work and then I went to the bar with my friends," he says, heading to his room.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" Bella asks, "I was worried,"

Jacob's not in the mood for this.

"We can talk in the morning," he grunts, and Bella lets him go.

He knows that it's rude to make a woman sleep on the couch, but right now he's tired and he just wants to lay in his bed.

He locks the door before he goes to sleep. Bella won't be coming in to bother him tonight.

* * *

In the morning, Bella tries to talk to him while he makes Breakfast.

"You should let me know if you aren't going to be coming home," she pouts and Jacob nods.

"Sure, sure," he says, absentmindedly, "I've got to get ready for work."

He hands Bella the want ads and she looks at him confused.

"If you're going to be staying here, you'll have to pay half the rent and for your food," he says, Bella's eyes widen.

"Jake, I-" she starts, but Jacob hurries up and finishes his food, rising to his feet, heading for the door.

"Have a good day. Make sure you come home with a job!" Jacob calls, and he's gone.

Bella looks down at the want ads with distaste. Finding a job is hard when you don't have a college education.

* * *

Jacob is talking with Leah, and laughing at something she said, when Bella stops by the dinner.

"Jacob," she says, and Leah shakes her head.

"You know it's not, bring your mess to work day, right?" Leah says, sarcastically and Jacob chuckles.

"I got this," he says, before turning to Bella. "Hey, how'd the job search go?"

Bella frowns.

"Terrible," she complains, and sniffle, like she's going to cry.

Jacob pats her on the shoulder, and Bella looks up at him with hopeful eyes. Leah watches them for a moment before shaking her head and heading back in the kitchen.

Jacob watches her go out of the corner of his eye.

"Look, you just gotta keep looking," he says, "I'm sure you'll find something before the days up,"

Bella scowls.

"Why can't I work here?" Bella asks and Jacob frowns.

"Because this place isn't hiring," he lies, feeling a little guilty.

Bella needs to learn to fend for herself and stop leaning on him when she falls down. It's the only way their friendship can work.

Bella stays for a fifteen minutes and then leaves. Jacob goes to talk to Leah but she's busy cooking.

The relaxed atmosphere from the morning is gone.

* * *

Jacob and Leah clean up, in silence, and Jacob feels the distance between them like an invisible wall.

"There's nothing go on between me and Bella," Jacob blurts, and Leah raises an eyebrow.

"Okay?" she says slowly.

Jacob pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.

"Can I-?" he breaks off and groans.

Leah watches him struggle to say what he wants to say for a minute before punching his in the chest.

"Idiot," she says, affectionately, "See you later,"

Jacob brushes his lips against her and Leah pulls back to look at him.

"I want-" he tries and Leah cuts him off by looping her arms around his neck and kissing him, soundly.

Jacob feels the tension leave his shoulders. He and Leah have been fooling around for a few months now. They aren't exactly dating, but it's more than just a friends with benefits deal.

Basically, they have sex…alot.

But they also have dinner sometimes, and they talk, and sleep over.

Jacob lifts Leah's legs up, and she wraps them around his waist. He walks until he reaches the counter and sets Leah down, while she tugs at his hair.

He thinks that if given a chance, he could love her.

But that's not what she wants...and even if she did, she probably would want it with him.

 _Not with his guest sleeping on his couch._

* * *

 **Author's note: This is All human.**


End file.
